Conflicting Decisions of the Heart
by Heel Princess
Summary: Warnings: Femslash, so like I always have to say if you don’t like it then don’t bother reading it and complaining about it later Plot: Trish just can’t make up her mind, who does she want to be with? Amy/Trish/Mickie love triangle.Read and Review Pleas


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, cause if I did own the party's involved I wouldn't be writing right now….**

**Warnings: Femslash, so like I always have to say if you don't like it then don't bother reading it and complaining about it later**

**Plot: Trish just can't make up her mind, who does she want to be with? Amy/Trish/Mickie love triangle. (Liking the three of them together lately lol : )**

**Authors notes: Ok sooooo before anyone kills me I also felt bad for Trish here, you'll get what I'm saying when you read it. But the story was based solely on the ending of the fic, I didn't think I'd get as emotionally involved as I did and I almost changed my mind and made a fic out of the first few paragraphs. Trish was also almost written heel but I couldn't do that either once I started writing it. In the end though, I am pleased with the outcome, read and review please.**

Trish smiled up and the brunette on top of her as the woman effortlessly brushed the golden locks out of her face, "My god you're gorgeous." Mickie said pinning the Canadian's arms down against the mattress as she trailed kissed across her collarbone. Her lips moved upward, leaving traces of lipstick up her neck and jaw line before their lips met. Mickie whimpered as Trish managed to wriggle free of the hold she had on her wrists to tangle her fingers in her dark curly hair.

The blonde stop playing with the other woman's hair for a moment, her fingers finding their way down her back and over her hips until the champion finally rested her hands on Mickie's backside. "I don't want to go." Trish said between kisses, rolling the Virginia native over so they were now side by side.

"Then stay," Mickie begged, not wanting to let her out of her sight for even a few hours.

Pecking the brunette on the nose Trish spoke again, "What will I tell Vince when he finds out I didn't make my appearances? That I spent the day in bed with most incredible woman?" She questioned, eyeballing the beautiful woman next to her. Dressed in nothing but a plain white wife-beater and the sun on her skin Trish was sure the brunette had never looked better.

Mickie laughed as Trish started playfully stroking her bare arm, "No he'd probably turn our TV angle into some Thelma and Louise love story."

"Well then I better get ready so he doesn't find out how realistic our current storyline is…" The champion told her, continuing to run her fingertips over Mickie's skin.

The other woman laughed, "Except in real life you love me too."

An uneasy look washed over Trish's face at Mickie's last statement, the words made her uncomfortable. One particular word actually, love… it rolled of Mickie's tongue in a way that made the blonde feel almost sick to her stomach. She didn't know if she was in love with her, she cared about her deeply but love was a strong word that she ironically enough couldn't commit to. A part of her wanted to just say that yes she loved her too but she couldn't lie about something like that, no matter how much she was already lying to the woman.

The brunette propped herself up on her elbow, "Trish why aren't you saying anything? You do care about me right?"

"Of course I care about you Mickie." Trish responded sitting up and pulling the sheet over her naked body. "I'm just not sure I'm ready to be in love with you."

Mickie sprung up out of bed, hurrying to gather up her clothing from the bedroom floor. "Great Trish so what am I then, some bootie call? I thought you were different, I didn't think you were like every fucking jock I went to high school with."

"Mickie calm down it's not like that." The blonde said defending herself. When she was finally close enough she reached out and grabbed the Virginia natives arm while she snatched up her bra from the cream carpet. "I want to be in love with you, you mean a lot to me…I'm just not ready."

"But I'm ready Patricia, I'm here and I'm ready." She protested, dropping her hands to her side in her anguish.

Using her thumb Trish continued to caress Mickie's wrist, "Please let me just try, I need a chance to see what I really want in life."

The Virginia native sighed, "And what if it's not me that you want?"

"But what if it is?" Trish retorted, throwing back a question of her own. It was something that could happen, if she just solved one nagging problem she could possibly fall in love with Mickie. Staring at the goddess before her she could see in her eyes that she was hurt, but behind the pain there was warmth…the same glowing warmth that had always been there. When Trish spotted it she knew that Mickie wasn't going to give up on her just yet.

It was times like this that made Trish happy that her job kept her constantly on the go, she was also grateful that Mickie knew she had to go even if on the surface it just looked like she was trying to avoid a messy situation. Sometimes the blonde wondered that if her lifestyle as a wrestler was the reason she found it so hard to commit someone fully. She couldn't seem to have a normal love life if she tried, not being home long enough to have a regular Joe relationship and inter-roster dating being blasted by others, torn apart by peoples involvement, with roster changes, injuries and releases throwing everyone for a loop.

When she left that hotel room Mickie seemed to be coming around to the idea of her waiting to say I love you. But commitment issues weren't the only problem and it broke Trish in two knowing what she was doing. It was dead wrong and she knew it, she wanted to make it all better but she couldn't seem to make herself do it. She really couldn't seem to help herself.

Trish entered the arena and dropped her bag off in the women's locker room. She had a signing before the show, so she took her gear so that she could just get ready after she was finished with her autographs and meet and greets. She jumped when she heard the door open, startled because she thought she initially thought she was alone. When she looked up she couldn't help but let her face ease into a smile when she saw the red head standing in front of her. "Amy what are you doing here, I didn't think you were on tonight's show?" She asked, throwing her gym bag in the closest locker.

The Sanford native walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I knew you'd be here and I missed you. Why didn't you call me back last night? I thought you were coming over."

Her heart sank, yeah you guessed it Amy was the other thing holding her back from "I love you'. She hated herself for being with both of them, but she couldn't decide, both women were special and different, and anytime Trish was alone with either one of them she felt like that girl was the one for her. Then just when she would work up the courage to leave the other one, she'd see them and just not be able to go through with it. Now a days when she looked in a mirror she had to look away from it, she couldn't believe her actions, she had no clue who she was anymore.

"I almost got caught sneaking to your room so I didn't want to risk it and went back to mine." Trish lied, unable to spill that she had spent the night with Mickie and then spent the morning discussing love with the same woman.

"Oh," Amy said, placing a soft kiss on the nap of Trish's neck, "Well I missed you."

Trish laughed, "You already mentioned that." She said smiling, reaching out and taking the red heads face in her hands, gently rubbing the space behind her ears causing Amy to slightly moan.

"Well it's true." Amy said, looking into Trish's blue eyes as the blonde stared back into her own brown ones.

"I missed you too baby." The Canadian replied, this time not actually lying. She missed them both when she was without them, the feeling bursting through even the stinging guilt. Her lips found the American's quickly in a passionate kiss, her tongue tangling with Amy's in burning lust. "I need you." The red head told her, softly brushing her hand over Trish's jean covered thigh.

"There's nothing I want more," Trish whimpered, "But anyone could walk in at any minute, I'm supposed to be upstairs already."

"I like the danger," Amy whispered, pressing her mouth against Trish's ear causing the blondes body to shiver. The girl could turn her on with a look and now having her this close, having her talk to her like was making her crazy.

"God I want to, but I really have to get my ass up there." She said, forcefully pulling away from Amy and heading for the door. "But meet me after the show ok, will continue this I promise." Trish said to her, putting her hand to her face and blowing the woman a kiss before Amy pretended to catch it.

"What am I going to do?" Trish said aloud, collapsing against the door as soon as she shut it behind her. She hated lying to them both, making them think that they were the only one. Trish knew she had to choose, and she had to do it soon before one of them found out the truth. But who did she want to be with? That was the million-dollar question, which woman did she want to fall in love with. Which one was, the one?

Mickie strolled along down the hallway of the arena; Trish would be so surprised when she showed up. The Canadian was fighting Victoria on the house show card tonight, so even though she didn't need to be anywhere near the arena she decided that she would surprise her girlfriend. She wanted to try and convince her that they were actually in love, no matter how scared of it the blonde might be.

She pushed open the door marked 'divas' expecting to find an empty locker room since both women were upstairs but instead of seeing vacant space her eyes set upon Amy Dumas. "Amy what are you doing here?" Mickie asked, shoving the contents of her hand behind her back.

"Umm…waiting? What does it look like I'm doing?" The red head barked, irritated that she had to share space with the other woman. She barley knew her, but having to watch her kiss her girlfriend on national TV garnered an instant dislike for the bubbly girl.

"Cool me too." Mickie replied, sitting down next to Amy on the only bench in the small room. Neither woman spoke to the other at first, they just sat in silence as the clock ticked on, each one assuming that the other was waiting for Victoria.

"So Victoria likes flowers?" The Sanford native questioned, curiosity about the pair finally getting the best of her when she saw that a bouquet was hiding behind Mickie's back.

"How would I know if Victoria liked flowers Amy, I don't talk to her?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "That kind of relationship is it?"

Mickie was rather irritated, "Relationship? What are you going on about? These are for Trish." Not caring about her finding out what she was here for, at that moment Mickie could care less if Amy told the whole world that she was with Trish, she just wanted her to shut up. Amy had a way of getting under her skin and making her want to do anything to silence her. She bugged her so much, that spilling a huge secret didn't even faze her anymore.

The red head jumped up off the bench pointing her finger at Mickie in anger, "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Mickie shouted, getting back in Amy's face.

She shoved her back, "What didn't hear me? I said who the hell do you think you are?" Amy yelled, poking her nail into Mickie's chest.

"Mickie James, who the hell are you?"

Amy was about ready to kill the little twit, "I'm the woman who is about to kick your ass for crossing the line and bringing my girlfriend flowers."

Inching closer Mickie began to scream in her face, "I told you these are for Trish!"

Once again the red head shoved the Virginia native back, "Yeah, my girlfriend. The storyline is one thing, and I've had enough of it…I don't need you trying to squeeze into Trish's personal life too. She's mine so **back off**."

The brunette once again sat down, "What do you mean your girlfriend? You must mean girlfriend like best friend right?" Stopping the screaming match over her confusion of Amy's last sentence. She knew Trish and Amy had been friends for a long time, but she didn't think that anything was going on in the way Amy was talking.

Amy followed her lead and took a seat next to her, calming down at the defeated look in Mickie's hazel eyes. "No she's my girlfriend girlfriend."

"But, I spent last night with Trish…"

The red heads eyes began to flash with a fire that only matched her hair, "You slept with my girlfriend?"

"No. I slept with **my** girlfriend; just I did 4 other times this week." Mickie's heart was breaking as she slowly put everything together. She wasn't the only one. Her face fell to hands, "I can't believe this is happening…"

"You mean every night she wasn't with me…she was with you?" Amy inquired, still unable to believe that this was really true.

A tear rolled down Mickie's face as she looked up at Amy, "And every night she wasn't with me, she was with you…" She turned her gaze up to the ceiling, trying her damnedest to hold in the tears swelling her eyes. "I knew she was too good to be true."

"I can't even believe that the Trish I know would play us both like that."

Mickie let out a blood-curling scream and threw down the roses she had bought for the blonde, stomping on them. "How could she?" She screamed, repeating the words over and over until the screaming became sobbing.

"Hey now don't cry." Amy said, pulling Mickie back down onto the bench and into a hug to console the woman that a minute ago she wanted to kill. She couldn't help wanting to comfort her, even if she played a bad ass on television deep down she couldn't handle seeing anyone hurting like Mickie was hurting.

Reaching up Mickie wrapped her left arm around the red heads neck to cry on her shoulder, "Why?"

"I don't know." The Sanford native said softly, stroking the girl's hair as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears of her own that were forming. The news was settling in and she was trying not to break in front of the girl who was practically a stranger, she always had to be the tough one.

The locker room door suddenly opened and Trish walked inside, Victoria following her as they chatted and laughed about the match. "Mickie," The blonde stated, her eyes falling on the crying brunette before she realised who the woman consoling her was. "Amy? What are you both doing here?" She finished, gauging the situation at hand before remembering that Amy was supposed to be the one waiting for her and Mickie was supposed to be back at the hotel. How had they both wound up together?

"When were you planning on telling us that we were going to become bigamist lesbians?" Amy threw back at her, ignoring the woman's question and diving into the matter head on.

"I-I-I" Trish stuttered, shocked that everything had finally come to light. She looked at Mickie then Amy, and she knew that there was no going back now. Her eyes strayed to see Victoria slink back out of the room, escaping the confrontation that was about to happen.

"Save it." Mickie snapped at her, standing up and brushing past the Canadian and moving towards the exit.

"No wait, I never meant to hurt either of you." Trish begged, watching Amy head in the same direction.

"Well ya did." The red head shouted.

Trish started to tear up, her worst nightmare was coming true, "I wanted to tell you both, I really did but I couldn't make up my mind. I was with you Amy and everything was going great and then you went home for a few weeks instead of staying on the road…"

"And what you couldn't go two weeks without a woman in your bed!?" The American yelled, throwing her hands up in the air at the ludicrous comments Trish was dishing out.

"It wasn't like that." The blonde continued, her head falling in shame at her behaviour.

"Oh yeah well what was it like Patricia? I'm dieing to know."

The Canadian ran her hands back through her hair, "I just ran into Mickie one night, I was lonely and she asked me to hang out after the show. I couldn't believe that she didn't know about us so I just said yes wanting some company, but friendship not sex. Then things got completely out of hand and somehow I found myself continuing to see her, I started caring about her like I care about you Ams."

"Don't call me that." She shot back.

Amy's harshness cut Trish like a knife, "But I made a decision tonight, I knew that I couldn't do this anymore…it's been slowly killing me since it started. And I couldn't do that to either of you any longer, I hated knowing what was I was doing to you. So I finally decided who I wanted to be with…."

"And guess what we decided too, we…" Mickie said trailing off, looking at Amy for support.

"Don't want you." The red head finished, griping her hand on the Virginia native's shoulder before walking out of the dressing room with the other woman.

Trish couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to sob uncontrollably, the two people she cared about most had walked away from her and she knew it was for good and she also knew it was her own fault. Because she couldn't make up her mind which one she was in love with, she couldn't see that she loved the two of them and now she'd lost them both. Tonight she'd at long last made up her mind that she wanted to start a life with Mickie but in fighting her mind so many times she'd come out alone.

Mickie began to cry again in the hallway, it was breaking her heart leaving Trish behind, but she knew she had to do it…she couldn't stay, it would be wrong. "It was the right thing you know?" Amy told her, seeming almost able to read her mind. "I know it hurts, but it will get better."

The brunettes head fell on the redheads shoulder, "Thanks, your making me feel better when you should be worried that you just lost the woman you loved too." She said, slightly laughing through her tears.

"Yeah I loved her, but that woman isn't the woman I fell in love with." Amy said, resting her head on top of Mickie's. She'd never gotten to notice how beautiful the Virginia native was before, she had been blinded by rage about her storyline with Trish but now she could see clearly that the woman on her shoulder was gorgeous…even in tears. "But that's enough about her, lets get our minds off all this. Maybe it's weird to ask but I had reservations for me and Trish that took me weeks to get, you want to grab something to eat?"

Mickie looked up into the red heads hazel eyes and felt her face slip into a wide smile, "I'd like that."

Amy shot her back a smile of her own, "Great then its settled, lets get out of here." She told the other woman, slinking her hand down nervously to find Mickie's. The brunette continued to smile and linked her fingers with Amy's before they made there way out of the building…together.

**-Fin-**

**So, Trish didn't have anyone…but she'll bounce back…She's Trish FUCKING Stratus everybody wants her.**


End file.
